The Legend of Zelda and the HalfBlood Prince
by Dragongal333
Summary: What happens when Link and Zelda go to teach at Hogwarts? Absolute mayhem. And what the new threat looming over the school? T for violence and gore in later chapters. ZeldaHarry Potter crossover. R&R Midink, slight Zelink HAITUS
1. New Teachers

-HPLoZHPLoZ-

**Prologue:**

New Teachers

"You wanted to see me, princess?"

Zelda looked up from the letter she was reading. "Yes. You remember Dumbledore? The wizard that was here a year ago?"

Link thought for a second, then he remembered. "Ah, yes. What does he want?" Zelda handed him the letter. He read it slowly.

'_Greetings Princess Zelda Harkinian and Hero Link Avalon,_

_I'm sure you remember me from last year as I took refuge in the castle. I must say I am deeply in your debt. But of course, this letter is not for 'thank you's and reminiscing. I have sent this to you as an invitation. I offer you posts at my school. Hogwarts will be proud to have you. Also, I feel that the school may be in danger, and I would request your help again. I know you both know a little of magic. Anyway, the posts open are; Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. And if you feel inclined, you could help with some of the other classes._

_Please send your answer with the owl that delivered this._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

"Well, Zel? Do you want to?" Link asked, looking at Zelda. "If you want to." Link nodded. He got a fresh piece of parchment. "I'll teach Divination." Zelda looked surprised. "Oh? Not DADA? I would think you were more suited for that."

Link winked at her. "Ah, but Zellie. You know more magic than I do. Divination has to do with the mind and stars."

Zelda smiled at him. "But, who has prophecitic dreams? And who does more fighting?" Link huffed. "Alright you got me. I'll teach DADA. I think I may help in Care of Magical Creatures as well. When I don't have my own classes." Link wrote quickly. He signed it and then pushed the letter toward Zelda, who signed it as well. Link spotted the reddish-brown owl snoozing on a bedpost.

Zelda held the letter as Link coxed the owl awake. Soon it flew off. "Well. Might as well pack then. Be back in an hour, Zellie." Link left to pack for his trip to England, leaving Zelda to pack as well.

--------

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry looked over to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, waving at him. "Come over here! There's an empty coach!" Harry hurried over and they entered the coach. The thestral pulling it tossed it's head to the side. Ginny and Neville were in the coach as well.

"Wonder what the new DADA and Divination teachers will be like." Ron said aimlessly. 

"Let's just hope they're somewhat normal."

Several loud gasps and 'ooh's were heard. They all leaned towards the window. A beautiful chocolate colored, snow maned horse was galloping beside the carriages. It seemed like it was racing them. It whined as shook it's large head from side to side. After a few minutes it galloped off into the grounds.

Ginny said dreamily, "I wonder if that horse belongs to one of the new teachers."

--------

They entered the Great Hall. It was startling as always. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry scanned the teacher's table. There was one empty seat for the DADA teacher and a new face. The new Divination teacher was young and beautiful. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her gentle purple eyes glanced nervously from the door to the empty seat next to her.

Harry nudged Ron who was sitting next to him. "Hey, Ron. Look at our new Divination teacher." Ron also scanned the table. He let out a low whistle. "Bloody hell. Well, at least now we know we'll enjoy Divination. Eh, mate?" Harry grinned at him. Hermione hushed them as the sorting started.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood and spoke. "To our new arrivals, welcome, and to our returning students, welcome back. This year we have two new additions to our staff. Please welcome Professor Harkinian, our new Divination teacher, and Professor Avalon, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who…is entering as we speak." Every head turned to door that just opened.

A young, handsome man walked in. He was tall and thin, but strong. His intense, shocking blue eyes were warm and full of laughter. His golden blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he wore long, dark green robes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore, but Epona got loose and Hagrid told me she decided to race the coaches. It took a while to catch her." His voice was rich and deep. Most of the girls swooned as he spoke.

"That's quite all right." Dumbledore turned his attention back to his students. "As I was saying, this is Professor Avalon, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Avalon nodded slightly in recognition as he sat down next to Harkinian. Immediately, she leaned towards him and they talked quickly. Dumbledore then said, "Tuck in." and sat down as food appeared on the tables.

Hermione pointed out Snape. "Look at his face!" Snape had an expression of pure loathing as he glared at Avalon. Ron snickered. "Serves him right." The feast continued. Most of the other chatter was of the new teachers and the horse. People wondered if Avalon owned it. Others were convinced he did. Still some were convinced otherwise.

--------

The next morning at break fast, Harry was handed his schedule. It read:

_9:00 – TRANSFIGURATION_

_10:00 – DIVINATION_

_12:00 – LUNCH_

_1:00 – DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS_

_2:00 – CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES_

_3:00 – DOUBLE POTIONS_

Ron had the same thing on his, as did Hermione, except hers said ANCIENT RUNES in place of Divination. "Two new teachers to try out. And oh look, double Potions. Joy." Ron said sarcastically, as he poked a sausage.

-HPLoZHPLoZ-

**XDDD Sorry. I had to. I had an epiphany! Whatever that means! roflmaolol!! Eh, review plz!**

**Must. Not. Give. In. To. Temptation. To. Write. New. Story.**

**Link: Too late.**

**NOOOOO!!! ...wait... Nevermind.**

**I was formally DPhantom-Dragon. Now, I am DragonGal333! HUZZAH!**

**I have polls at the end of some chapters. Here's one!**

-pollvotepollvotepollvotepollvotepoll-

**Who should guest appear in this?**

Navi

Sheik (as his own person, male)

Malon

Someone else (please provide who)


	2. First Lesson

**OKAY! The polls are in! And the results are...**

**Navi – 5 votes XD**

**Sheik – 4 votes 8D**

**Malon – 0 votes 8(**

**Other – 0 votes :O**

**So, Navi had the most votes with Sheik in second. But since they were the only two to be voted on, they both will be in it! I thank ****Lmvj**** for the idea of Sheik's appearance.**

**Anyway, on with chapter two!!**

**Link: DG owns nothing.**

**----**

Chapter 2:

_First Lesson_

There was animated chat everywhere. They day had gone smoothly. Now our favorite wizarding trio were headed off to the class they were anticipating all day. Harry and Ron's divination teacher, Professor Harkinian, preferred to known and addressed by her first name, Zelda.

They learned that Zelda has had prophecitic dreams ever since she was nine. At her twentieth birthday, her father had died. More accurately, he was murdered by another wizard. She had never found out who had done it. Shortly after, she met Professor Avalon, and they had been friends ever since.

At the end of the lesson, if you could call it a lesson seeing as all they did was ask the professor about herself, many of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls crowed around Zelda, and asked her what the DADA professor was like.

All she said was, "I guarantee you will never have another teacher like him."

And now, the Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years were all sitting in the DADA class room, staring avidly at the collection of medieval weaponry.

Professor Avalon certainly had special taste in décor.

The room was breathtaking. There were paintings upon paintings of beautiful scenery. In one, there was a picture of what looked like a village in the middle of green forest. Playing and sitting and running throughout this village were children, all no older than ten. Small, multicolored, glittering lights followed each child. On the silver plaque under the picture was the caption _'Kokiri Forest'_.

In another, there was a gorgeous watery cavern. A large waterfall created a soft mist. The cavern was alight with a shimmering blue glow. There were what looked like fish people, much like the merpeople, but more beautiful. They all had silvery skin, and sky-colored eyes. A long dorsal fin stuck out the back of some their heads. Others did not. The plaque under this picture stated _'Zora Domain'_.

Another had what looked like an underground city. The walls, ceiling, and walls were all a red-brown. Upon the walls were pictures of dancing...people? There were three levels of floor. It the center of the city, on the bottom level, was a giant pot. On each side was a different emotion: happy, sad, and mad. In the center of the top level was a platform, suspended by ropes. On the platform was a pedestal, upon which was a gleaming ruby. All around the city were rock people. They had thick brown skin, small eyes, and wide smiles. On their backs were chunks of rock and dirt, that offered protection. The caption for this one was _'Goron City'_.

There were many other paintings like those. There was one of a vast, lush field which, in the distance, the outline of a ranch could be seen. There was one of a desert valley, in which all the people were women worriers. There was another of a small village settled in the shadow of a large volcano, which bore that caption _'Kakariko_ _Village and Death Mountain'_. Another was of a looming, white castle, settled behind a bustling market.

But, there was one thing that never changed in each scene. In every village there was the same symbol. Three upright, golden triangles, all together to make up a larger. And they all were _moving._

As the bell rang, all the students took their seats. The silence that descended was tense and excited. The door creaked open. All heads turned. A slight gasp ran across the room and back.

Instead of the handsome, young man they were expecting, a rather large, shaggy wolf trotted into the room. It's fur was a dark grey, that look almost green in the light. There were swirls of grey-white all along it's body. Upon it's face were markings that looked simply beautiful, in a blue-ish grey. But the most astounding features of this animal were it's eyes, a clear, crisp, electric blue, and the fact that it had a broken chain and cuff around it's front left ankle.

Walking straight down the line of shocked students, the wolf stopped at Avalon's desk. On the top was a pair of small glasses they had seen the DADA professor wear yesterday. The wolf flicked the glasses up on it's muzzle then turned, clam eyes bemused.

Walking back to the still open door, the wolf transformed, fur elongating into a dark green robe, snout shortening into a human nose, and hair retreating back into smooth, fair skin. Bones elongated and shortened into human limbs. Eyes become more human, but still bright blue.

And then, Professor Avalon turned to his class after shutting the door. He smiled at the blank faces. Then Ron said, "Wicked!" and the class broke out into excited murmuring.

The professor chuckled and walked back to his desk. He said in his deep voice, "Settle down, please. I need to take roll call. After that I will answer your questions."

At Harry's name, Avalon just gave a little nod in his direction, nothing more. When he set down the list of names, he smiled broadly.

"Now then. Today will not be doing any magic. As I am sure, some of you have already met Zelda." All of the Gryffindors nodded. "And you have gotten to know her a bit, right?" Some people murmured, "Yes, Professor."

"Right. So, you'll have the rest of the period to ask me anything at all."

Many hands shot up. Avalon gestured for Pavati Patel to ask her question.

"Um, how old are you, Professor?"

Avalon smiled warmly. "I probably look eighteen or nineteen to you, don't I?" Several people nodded. "I'm twenty-four. Zelda is three year's younger than me."

More people raised their hands. Lavender Brown asked, "Did you paint all these pictures?"

Avalon just shrugged, "I wouldn't call them paintings. More like a photograph that is being updated constantly. These are real places. From a small island of the western coast of Japan(1)."

Draco then asked in his drawling voice, "What is with the metal weapons, _Professor_?" He put stress on the last word, obviously implying that he disbelieved it.

Only Harry noticed the slight narrowing of Avalon's blue eyes, before the young man turned to look at the metalwork.

"Just a collection I have acquired on my travels."

Pansey Parkinson piped up, "But what are they _for_?"

Avalon's wide smile returned, "Ah. This year, Dumbledore has asked me to teach you alternative methods to defend yourself. Magic isn't always reliable."

Many people muttered angrily.

Hermione asked, "How long have you been an animagis, Professor?"

The room fell silent. Avalon didn't answer right away. He had a thoughtful look on his face as replied, "That's a tough question. I've always known that I could transform into some kind of animal ever since I was little, but...Not since about four or five years ago I could actually do it. A girl named Midna helped me with that."

He shrugged, "A few months after that, she disappeared. Zelda nor I have seen her since. They were good friends, Zelda and Midna. Almost like sisters. But that a story for another day."

Then the bell rang. The students flooded out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung back. Avalon clearly did not see them still at the door as he turned.

"How long have you been there, Sheik?"

The trio thought that Avalon was talking to himself before something fell from the rafters. Another blonde man stood up.

"Long enough. Do you think it is wise to tell them of Midna?"

Avalon turned to look at the man. "It's not like they'll ever meet her. She destroyed the mirror. The only portal to her world is gone. She's never coming back."

He looked out the window sadly. Sheik asked him, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Avalon sighed, "Ya, I love her."

--------

**My-my poor hand! It cramps!!!**

**OMG! Longest chapter I have ever written! dances BE HAPPY!**

**YOU'RE NOT HAPPY! SHEIK!**

**Sheik: appears out of nowhere Yes?**

**MAKE THEM HAPPY!! stomps off**

**Link: sweatdrop Oi...**

**Harry: You see that little button that says 'review'? Please press it.**

**Ron: The more reviews she gets, the fast DG updates! I think...**

**PS: I am REALLY sorry this is late. I'll try to be fast next time.**

**-DG333**


End file.
